<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mask by LAwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072906">The Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites'>LAwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little plot twist, Angst, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hitman AU, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapped, M/M, Masquerade, Obsession, Smut, Torture, company au, first gore, smuts only really in first part, some gore, some quackity/schlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt is a hitman and his latest hit is the up and coming CEO WIlbur Soot, read the rest to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what I have been working on instead of my longer works-</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A ball, of fucking course it was a ball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Schlatt I know how you feel about these missions but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah no shit sherlock. Just get to the point.” Mr.Jschlatt was sitting across from his masked client. He was a hitman. An in and out kind of guy. He liked to resolve his issues with a loaded gun, not the fancy shit. If he wanted to go to parties with rich people he would have become an assassin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-I need this guy gone.” The masked man slid a file to the other side of the table, Schlatt swiped it from the table. “Him and his right hand man have been a pain in my side since I started my company. Now I’m not worried about the blond kid, but I need you to take care of the tall one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt opened the file, inside was a photo, some documents, and an address. He drifted his eyes to the photo. The photo showed a smiling man and a less impressed teenager with blonde hair besides him. He glanced at the podium and what was written on it. L’manberg CO. The tall brunet is the one who he has to eliminate, he could tell because of the red marker circle around the bastard's face. He looked at the documents next, Tommy appeared to be the teenager. The man he had to worry about was a Wilbur Soot. “Big ol’ Mr. Soot huh? What’d he do to piss you off so badly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air in the room slowly became tense, Schlatt didn’t mind, he knew enough about his client now to know his intentions for ordering a hit like this. He stared at the man in front of him once more, that man was Dream, or well known by the streets of New York as Mr. Wastaken. He had lost a building in London to some ragtag kids because he lost a game of poker. Schlatt glanced up, anyone who didn’t know the wiser would say it was innocent, but that smile was much more sinister than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, we could be good allies, just get this done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s my payment for popping a bullet in his skull?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Knowledge to my inner circle and as much money as you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt smirked, “You have a deal. Pleasure to do business with you.” He opened the folder once more, “So when's this ball?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt hated having to dress up. He felt like a doll and his friend/ business partner Connor walked around his apartment, searching for anything for him to wear to such an event. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Schlatt you have to have something.” Connor shook his head and made a b line towards his closet. Schlatt just sat on his bed seeming to be lost in thought as he looked up at his ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the big deal, the event is literal weeks away.” Connor stopped what he was doing, his head turned like an owl and he stared at the other. “What?- Why are you staring at me like that.” The stare was almost deadly. He looked at Schlatt like he was the dumbest man alive to date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The big deal?- Fucking- Schlatt, buddy. It’s a black tie masquerade event to launch off the start of a god damn company. Does that just sound like a few dudes drinking beer and watching a game to you?” Schlatt glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well all we know is that it could be.” He sassed, Connor just rolled his eyes and continued his search. It seemed like all Jschlatt owned was a baseball merch. He had a few plain hoodies too. You would think just because the guy is rich he would have stayed in a nicer home and owned more shit, but nope, not this guy. Just as he was about to lose hope he found himself looking at a box at the back of his closet. Seemed as if he was trying to hide it. He grabbed the box and placed it in front of him, he got on his knees and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just the amount of dust made his eyes water and his nose itch. “No fucking way.” Schlatt did own a suit, it seemed to be in good condition too. Looks like it was fresh out of the dry cleaners. “Schlatt, why was this in a box?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned towards Connor, eyes slightly squinted. “That’s new.” He made his way over to the box and a piece of paper caught his eye. Schlatt picked up the paper with great caution, it was a note. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Here’s a gift, I knew you wouldn’t own a suit, and you would try to get out of this.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That fucking asshole.” While Schlatt was annoyed, Connor was laughing his ass off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey look, there’s a mask in here too.” Connor lifted it from the box and showed it to Schlatt. It was white with a lace like pattern carved into it, there were horns that seemed to belong to some kind of ram attached to it as well. That fucker really went all out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much for going unnoticed.” He looked at the note once again, there was a card taped to it. It was an invitation, aka a ‘wow look at me I was invited’. There was no name on it, all it said was associate of Dream CO. Good to know that was his cover. He glared at the suit, Connor took note of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok cry baby, go on and try it on.” The glare was cold and was directed more at the other man now. Said man could care less as he pushed him into the bathroom with the black and white disaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt had to admit, it wasn’t all bad looking. There was gold embroidery on the cuffs of the black tailcoat. Just because it was nice, did not mean he didn’t want to burn it into ashes. What could he say, it was a suit. Very from fitting though, one wrong move and he felt as if it would rip. There was a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on hurry up, I want to see what you look like!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt opened the door and walked to where Connor was standing. He gave him a whistle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn that looks good, now a twirl.” Schlatt, again, glared, “Ok maybe we’ll put a pin in on the twirl part.” They stood in silence and just as Schlatt was about to return to the bathroom and get changed back into his own clothes, the door to his apartment was opened with a bang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“EYYY SCHLATT YOU HOME?- oh shit.” Quackity stood in the middle of the room, both Schlatt and Connor were caught off guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey Quackity, Schlatt got another hit.” His mouth made an O shape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, must be good money since you have to get all dressed up for it. At least your ass looks good.” Quackity winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you, don’t you have some people to scam.”  Schlatt tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity chuckled, “On the contrary, I was contacted, to help you with your hit.” He retrieved a card, identical to Schlatts from his jean pocket. “Living the dream am I right?” He smirked, Schlatt has never wanted to punch a man so much than he did in this moment. Will this bastard really be that fucking hard to shoot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re going to help me how?” This was all very suspicious to him, Quackity would never take a job like this, no matter the pay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Schlatt, baby, honey pie. I am your cover for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wished that he could take back the hit. Especially when the weeks pass and the event is going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackit's outfit wasn’t much different than his own, the only true difference was his mask. His mask was black with feathers decorating the rim, almost like it was bird inspired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive over was quiet, the client had paid for their drive to avoid suspension. To the party goers they were there on Dream CO’s behalf. The car was a luxury car, sleek in its design, and definitely didn’t fit Schlatts taste. This rich bastard was making him go through all this trouble just so he can get back a bet in which he had lost. It was dumb, rich people go through so many extra steps just to get something. It wasn’t necessary to hire 2 guys for one other bastard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Least to say Schlatt was pissed, and good old Quackers wasn’t helping that case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-what kind of food do you think there will be- OO what about music- Hey it might help if me and you danced a bit if you know what I mean-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quackity, shut the fuck up. I’m not having it.” Quackity pouted at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come onnn one dance, please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt thought about it. Quackity did have a point, if this really was a ball dancing would avoid suspicion. On the other hand, he would have to dance with Quackity. He really didn’t want to do that, but the whole mission was on the line here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking- you know what, fine. But ONLY one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity threw his fist in the air in victory. Saying things like, ‘you won’t regret this.’ The ride over was quiet for the rest of the drive. Schlatt was still dreading it, with the silence came the discomfort of what he was really up against. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air suddenly dropped in temperature and got thick, everyone else in the car seemed to have it go unnoticed, but it had Schlatt feeling like he was choking on it. Breathing became harder and harder of a task. The anxiety that he had felt in small drops a week prior was now a coursing river. He was frozen in his seat, his whole body deafened and the only thing he could hear was the racing of his own heart beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who really was this Wilbur guy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rich people party alright, lots of people, expensive cars, and even more so expensive masks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rich always want to look their best for the press, something about looking better than the poor. Needless to say these were Quackitys type of people, and Schlatt wanted it to become more of a murder party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The venue wasn’t half bad, it seemed as if the victorian esc building was kept in good shape. He had to metally applaud how much of a slap to the face this party was to Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car pulled up to a U shape and reminded them of the objective at hand, kill the guy, don’t get caught. Easy enough. Quackity got out first, and beat Schlatt to open his car door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies first.” He said with a bow, Schlatt just rolled his eyes and hoped out and started to make his way inside, Quackity followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just how much did Dream Co loose to these fuckers. They rented an entire fucking castle, if that doesn’t say rich then he didn’t know what it meant. Everyone was in masks, no one was announced, no one knew nobody unless you went with someone. All Schlatt and Quackity had to do was show the door man the cards that they needed to go in. It was almost too easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a huge room, there was a live band as well. Everyone was drinking some red wine in clear glasses, they were all talking. Schlatt gave a nod to Quackity signaling that they split up, Quackity nodded back. They parted ways and made their ways deeper into the sea of people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt approached some people and began to make friendly conversation. He was talking to a seemingly younger lady, she couldn’t be less than a year or so younger. Her mask seemed to be fish themed from what he could tell, it had fins and scales, so it had to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-This is so weird, it’s like I don’t even know who I’m meeting for the first time and who the second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I know. I hate these kinds of parties.” She nodded in agreement, they had that in common. They both didn’t want to be there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we have met before though-” She extended a gloved hand for him to shake, “I’m Niki, I just started working here.” He shook her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Schlatt, I’m here on behalf of Dream CO.” She smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so Dream was too annoyed to show up himself?” She quietly laughed and he laughed with her a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you have no clue.” They both laughed and started to joke together, she was lovely company, much better than Quackity by a long shot. The music started up again, people started to find partners to dance with. Niki was about to say something else, but was quickly cut off by someone yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AYE SCHLATT WANNA DANCE?” Schlatt groaned as the shorter male approached them, he looked at Niki with a pleading expression as he mouthed ‘help’ as he was dragged to the floor. She just laughed and waved the two off, averting her gaze to watch the others dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki wasn’t the only person who noticed the two men who were now dancing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of arguing, Quackity took the lead in the dance. He wasn’t half bad, Schlatt had to at least praise him on that. Schlatt wasn’t even paying attention to the shorter man he was dancing with, but rather looking for his target. They both exchanged looks as they went around the floor, Quackity stopped bothering Schlatt, understanding what he was doing by looking around the room and soon joined in. It was almost no use, the song ended. Schlatt was prepared to retreat and see if Niki knew of the guy's location, but his wrist was grabbed with a firm grip. He turned to look behind him, expecting Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I have this next dance?” The man was tall, well maybe only by 3 or 2 inches, but tall nonetheless. His mask resembled some type of golden eagle, a bit ironic since he seemed to have a British accent. Even so he could tell the guy was nervous, almost desperate, he was good at hiding it, but not fantastic. Schlatt thought about the pros and cons of dancing with this guy, he soon found no reason not to accept the guy's request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure?” The other man smiled at him in delight, he looked behind him and gave some type of blond kid a thumbs up which was then soon returned. That, Schlatt made a mental note of. The music started up again, but it was much more whimsy, almost romantic. It was a slow dance for sure. The mysterious man placed his hand on Schlatts waist with a soft, yet firm grip as he moved his hand that was holding his wrist to intertwine with his hand. Schlatt soon got a good look at the stranger. He had curly brown hair that rested in a side part and brown eyes that must have many secrets hidden in their murky depths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They began swaying to music, the tall man taking the lead. He was definitely not very experienced, Schlatt had seen him almost step on his toes more than a few times. He didn’t mind, it’s not like the guy he was dancing with was important. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh, what brings you here.” The accent rang in the Americans ear, it was smooth and easy on the ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The same reason as everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh a feisty one huh? I like that.” He leaned to Schlatts ear to whisper that in his ear, Schlatt flushed, thankful for the mask covering most of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah ok lover boy, I’m just here on business.” That seemed to have satisfied the brit, he hummed in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I would assume you wanted to talk to the guy who set this up huh?” Schlatt had never been more caught off guard, this hit may have been a pain, but there was no way it was that easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean yeah, would love to meet the guy who got under Dreams skin.” The man smiled at this, he seemed almost boastful, confident even. The man spoke once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you would love when it hits 12.” Schlatt quirked his head at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens at 12?” Schlatt was suddenly dipped by the taller man that caught him off guard, the American gripped the other man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well sweetheart, that’s when we all remove our masks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bingo. The song ended and clapping took its place, the taller man lifted Schlatt back on his feet and nodded for Schlatt to follow him. He went along with the man in curiosity, He had no clue where they were going, but a little adventure never killed anyone. The tall man led Schlatt to a garden area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weaved through a rose bush maze until they reached a gazebo in the middle of it. Schlatt was in awe. It was an exact scene from one of those shitty rom coms. Fireflies swarmed it making it illuminated enough for them to see each other in the dim glow. They both didn’t know what they were doing as their lips crashed together like magnets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatts previous goal was soon forgotten as lips moved against his own, drowning him in it. The kiss was slow, almost as if they were testing the waters a bit. It was sweet and simple, it was obvious that an attraction was there, they both felt a bit of electricity from kissing a stranger. They both pulled away, Schlatt slowly opened his eyes just to meet another pair. His eyes could have held stars in them, the American had never seen a prettier sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both paused for a second, just enjoying each others company, after a few minutes the man leaned down again and pulled Schlatt into another kiss, this one more passionate, more hungry. Schlatts hands moved their way to the tallers neck, bringing them closer as the other gripped his waist. They both tilted their heads trying to deepen the kiss even more, Schlatts cheeks were definitely more flushed than before, the warmth of the other man definitely wasn’t helping his case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t at all hot outside, but it felt as if their bodies were burning. They pulled away once more, this time a string a saliva connected their lips, a crude reminder of where this was going. Schlatts mind was clouded, he had never wanted a man to fuck him so much in his life. They were both panting, once they caught their breaths the man spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we continue, might I ask for your name?” Schlatt let out a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems as if we have missed a few steps here.” They both burst out laughing, it was like they were the only people in the world at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well can I?” The laughter died down a bit and Schlatt outreached a hand to the other man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Schlatt.” The other man grabbed Schlatts hand and kissed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to know I won’t be having to call you princess all night.” He smirked, he seemed to be holding his tongue a bit, as the man in the ram mask huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey don’t think you’re off the hook.” The man laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it would be hard to scream my name if you don’t know it.” The man removed the golden mask and faced Schlatt, “The name Wilbur sweetheart.” The name repeated itself in Schlatts head a few times. It soon hit him. He was about to sleep with the man he was supposed to kill. He hadn't noticed the hand coming to remove his mask until it was off. Wilbur cupped Schlatts cheek so he would look at him. “I know it’s not twelve yet, but I can’t help myself when you’re right here, finally in front of me, after all this time.” That sentence confused the shorter male a bit, but he chose to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now seeing each other's faces, it became a lot more intimate. They began to make out again, both getting more and more desperate. Sure they were away from everyone else, but the thought of someone catching them gave it such a thrill. It was a blur what happened, somewhere along the line Schlatt was stripped of his coat and a few buttons of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange having someone look at you like you were a prized possession, especially if you had just met and had to kill the guy sooner or later. Schlatts lips were probably more than bruised by the time Wilbur was done with his brutal attacks. He made his way down and began to suck and nibble at his neck, drinking in the small whimpers that escaped the man below him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he got bored of that he returned to the worn out lips to give them a bit of a peck as he began to walk away a bit to unbutton his own shirt. Schlatt watched him, a bit dazed from the pleasure. He doesn’t think he could think of one coherent thought. He was a bit focused on the man in front of him, he was lanky, but was also strong when he had to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt was leaning on one of the beams holding the roof of the gazebo up. Watching Wilbur stalk his way over to him, the hunger never fading, the cold air didn’t stop his body from heating up once more. It would take an ocean to cool him down now. Wilbur placed his hand beside Schlatts head and leaned down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” He chuckled seeing the absolute daze Schlatt was in, he began unbuttoning the rest of the dazed man's shirt. He shivered, the cold air tingled against his hot skin. Wilbur moved his knee between Schlatts leg and accidentally brushed it against the others crotch which made him moan at the contact on his ignored dick. Wilbur didn’t move his leg from its spot as he watched the smaller man grind his crotch against his leg to seek any type of pleasure he could get. It was amusing to watch his eyes flutter, or for his mouth to make an O shape as he let out quiet moans and whines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wilbur please-” It was music to the brits ears, he had wanted this for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it princess.” His pretty princess whined, Wilbur wanted to watch him beg for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please just- ha- fuck me-”  He didn’t have time to finish his sentence when lips clashed with his own once more. Wilbur unbuttoned both of their trousers. They both quickly shook their pants off leaving them only in boxers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t waste any time as he lifted two fingers up to Schlatts panting mouth. He seemed to have gotten the memo and entrapped the slender fingers in his mouth with a swirling tongue. Wilbur groaned at the sight, such a pretty mouth working it’s way to lubricate his fingers. All for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had deemed his fingers wet enough, he slowly slipped them out from the others lips, the other whined, missing the company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh it’s alright, now turn around for me.” He did as instructed, well with a bit of help considering that his legs felt like jello. Wilbur whispered sweet nothings into Schlatts ear as he removed his boxers, finally entering a finger into the tight heat. Schlatt groaned, it was uncomfortable, but the praises dripping from the other man's mouth made it hard to keep focused on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To make the experience a bit more bearable, Wilbur began to kiss the man's delicate skin, sometimes trailing little purple marks down his neck. He rubbed his sides telling Schlatt how good he was being, and added another finger. Schlatt full out moaned this time, loudly. He began to stretch Schlatt in a scissor like manner with his fingers, trying his best to get him ready for his cock. Once the moans turned into small quivering whimpers, he removed his fingers and spit on his palm, trying the best he can to lube himself up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt whined at the sudden emptiness, he wanted to be full again. Soon enough Wilbur was in the same position as he was before, only this time he was lining his dick up with the tight heat. Wilbur swears he could have even fisted the man and he would still be tight by the time he fucked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pushed in, groaning at how warm it was, it felt so good. He slowly bottomed out, listening to the symphony coming from the smallers lips. It was music to his ears. Schlatt felt so full, he was in heaven, but he needed more, he craved more. He started to try to thrust himself on Wilburs dick. A poor attempt at fucking himself, he whined. Thankfully Wilbur got the message and began to thrust deep into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whines became hollers of pleasure, moans mixed with both their names. Wilbur was jack hammering into the small hole that was all his. Schlatt couldn’t even think anymore, all that he could do was moan Wilburs name or say harder, faster. He was truly a mess. He was so close, that rubber band was a second away from snapping. When it did he screamed Wilburs name, the tightness that came with it made the other come inside the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt passed out from the intense pleasure. Wilbur dressed them both up. He knew exactly how to since he was the one who set this whole ‘hit’ up. He had planned it from day one, he wanted something, so he got it. He picked Schlatt up, he had his fingers go through the soft brown locks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, I have you. After all this time, you’re finally mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt finally wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I just wanted to let you know that updates for this story will be pretty slow since it is kind of a background to my other stories, that is why chapters will be longer since I shouldn't be in a rush when completing one. </p><p>I hope you enjoy! (Also quick warning there is gore in this chapter, I tried my best to not really be descriptive with it.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Schlatt didn’t know how long he was out, one night stands plus alcohol on the job were never a good idea. He was awoken by something cold splashing in his face, he coughed and tried to move, he was restrained in a sitting position. His arms were tied behind his back and his ankles were attached to the legs of the chair. He wasn’t scared, he’s been through this before, he could handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt?” a voice whispered from above him, it was Quackity, he winced at the condition of the other man. His voice sounded like he looked, tired, deprived, and ragged. Quackity looked like he was just jumped, there were cuts all over his face, some healed, others fresh. Two black eyes to accent his other injuries. His once nice white dress shirt was now tattered and filthy, the room was pretty dark, the only source of light coming from an old desk lamp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity? What happened?-” The other man quickly covered his mouth with his slightly less dirty hand, he was panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you don’t want him to hear you’re up, and I don’t need him to know I got out, not yet.” his hand was still on Schlatts mouth, “Nod if you understand.” Schlatt raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, what was Quackity so afraid of, who was him, what happened? He slowly nodded his head anyways. Quackity let out a breath and slowly removed his hand from his mouth. It was strange, seeing a man who was so sure of himself crumble in front of him. A hollow suit of what he once was. Schlatt hesitantly opened his mouth, seeing what the other man would do. He looked weary, but didn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” He spoke barely above a whisper this time, Quackity seemed to become a bit calmer, the question was expected. His shoulders still tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know, he’s crazy man.” He was shaking, he was definitely put through some shit, he had no clue who ‘he’ was, but that wasn’t important at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey it’s ok, deep breathes, how long have we been down here?” Quackity seemed to have calmed down a bit, he took deep intakes of breath and blew out, almost like he was savoring the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, only a day. Me, probably three.” Wait, that didn’t make sense. Both him and Quackity arrived at the venue at the exact same time, how could he have been down here for longer than him. He was visibly confused, “Schlatt, you’ve been out for around four to three days. The guy keeps drugging you whenever you stir awake.” Schlatts eyes widened, he began to struggle against his restraints, who ever tied him up knew their knots. “Don’t struggle, if you manage to get out it's my ass.” Schlatt stopped, he was panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck not, listen we have places to be and a job to complete, I’m not going to rot in here helpless and hopeless.” Quackity sighed and reached a hand to an open cut in his arm, he put his thumb and pointer into it, he winced. Schlatt watched in curiosity, but also horror. Quackity pulled out a small and sharp glass shard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that, but it’s worth the risk right?” He gave Schlatt a small smile, no matter how much he’s been through, he still trusts that he’ll make the right choice. He took the bloody shard and walked behind Schlatt to where his hands were bound. The sound of rope being cut was music to his ears, he could almost cry with joy. A second longer in the room would surely kill the man. The rope snapped and Schlatt was able to bring his arms in front of him to untie his legs. Once they were loose enough for him to wiggle his foot out he immediately tried to stand. It was a dumb move on his end but could you blame him, he was tied there for 3 days unconscious. He tried to take a step forward on wobbly legs but ultimately lost his balance and almost fell if it wasn’t for Quackity. When he was able to get stable on his own, he tried to step forward again, small baby steps seemed to be the way to go for a bit. Soon he was using longer strides that he’s used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was alright enough to walk normally he began to walk over to the small lamp. It seemed to not have been cleaned for a long period of time, the dust on it making him sneeze. “Damn allergies…” he muttered, he began to inspect the contents on the desk. There wasn’t much, just a few pieces of paper, all in which were ripped and faded. He picked up a shard of paper, one that looked dark enough to be legible. It was almost gibberish, it had the mannerisms of a mumbling fool who got drunk on their own paranoia. It was sickening to look at, he didn’t even notice his hand knocking over the lamp at first. The bulb of it made enemies with the floor and shattered with a crash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach dropped, he looked over at Quackity, half expecting anger. The man was frozen, it seemed like he was paused in time. Eyes were saucers, the smile was stretched to a frown and his jaw was far away from the rest of his face. He was pale, almost as pale as Schlatt was in this moment, both appeared to the naked eye as ghosts, corpses even. There were rushed footsteps above them. The room was in complete darkness, Schlatts breath became rigged, whoever was up there, wasn’t there to help. Multiple scenarios ran through his head, all resulted with his ass on a silver platter. Dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door knob started to rattle, the sound of keys bouncing off of each other creating a sick chime. There was a sudden click and light began to intrude into the room, Quackity ran to his spot, seeming to be out of his trance. Schlatt on the other hand was now the one frozen. A deer in headlights. He was going to be face to face with his captor. Even if he tried, he couldn’t explain how he felt when he saw a familiar face. He seemed to not notice him at first, he went straight to Quackity. The small man was backed up against a wall, seeming to try to disappear into it. Quackitys hands were covering his face, he was scared. The man leaned down to his ear and whispered something into it, whatever he said seemed to frighten him even more, his arms fell from his face and he glanced at Schlatt. He raised a shaky hand and pointed in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world seemed to be going in slow motion, the man raised and turned around. Chestnut mixing with coffee met once again. The man smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello again Schlatt, nice to see you’re awake.” Wilbur walked his way over, almost in a stalking way. He was the predator, Schlatt was his prey. Fear turned to rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, what the fuck did you do.” He spat out the man's name with venom, he glared the best he can, hoping that just the look would kill him on sight. The smile never faded from his face as he became meer inches away. A hand raised to cup the others face, it was slapped away. That made Wilbur mildly annoyed, but he let it go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘What did I do.’ Look at where you are right now. I know you’re smart enough to have figured it out.” No shit he knew. He was kidnapped. It takes a fool not to know. The real question he had was why. Schlatt kept his mouth shut, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Quackity, he was trying to escape. Schlatt was his bait. Wilbur noticed that his attention was off of him and grabbed Schlatts jaw so he would look at him. “Listen, I have wanted you here since we had first met. I’m not going to just have you sit here now that I finally have you.” His gaze was soft, desperate. That just confused him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean at the party? Damn that’s just sad.” Wilburs eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no-“ he nervously laughed, “I met you much earlier than you have met me.” That confused Schlatt much more, he was always aware of his surroundings, very hard for a creep like him to not be in his peripheral view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a creep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to put it.” Wilburs eyes were closed, he had a sickeningly sweet smile. He looked over at Quackity again, he was in the doorway motioning for him to go with him. This was his shot. He slowly stepped back from the insane man and began to creep towards the still opened door. Slowly picking up the pace as he got closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur would have barely noticed if he hadn’t opened his eyes, but he did as soon as he noticed his prize was missing. Now he was fuming. Schlatt hadn’t noticed that Wilbur was speed walking toward him, Quackity however did. He had a choice, run and leave Schlatt, or help him and get hurt again. He wanted to do the second option, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He ran up the stairs and heard a scream behind him. He wanted to go back, but he was so close that he couldn’t stop himself. He felt bad yeah, however the sacrifice had to be made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt was pissed, Wilbur sneaked up behind him and grabbed him. He yelled in surprise and started to struggle. Wilbur began to shush him and eventually Schlatt stopped trying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about him, he’ll be back down here in no time.” He hugged him, “You on the other hand will be coming with me. You still have to get punished.” He somehow managed to get Schlatt in handcuffs and lead him to the door, he was met with stairs, Wilbur had put him in the basement, great. He was taken up the stairs and into a hallway, in front of him was a struggling Quackity being restrained by another familiar face. It was Niki, Schlatt wanted to vomit. Quackity noticed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt- SCHLATT RUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?-” He heard a crack and a wince, did she, he looked more closely his wrists were bruised, most likely broken. He looked Niki in the eyes, she looked at him with pity as Wilbur led him past. This palace was huge, almost like a labyrinth, that or Wilbur had been leading him around everywhere so he would have no sense of direction or mental map of the place. None of the doors they had passed had any labeling, it would be very hard to memorize it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eventually stopped in front of a door, he grabbed his chiming keys and unlocked the door. It was dark, seemed to be a theme in here, the lights flashed with a flick of a switch. It was some kind of sick torcher chamber. Different weapons lined the walls and there was a chair in the middle of it. Schlatt looked up at Wilbur who was surprisingly looking back at him. Sickeningly sweet smile became much sicker, more sinister. A hand was placed firmly on his back and ushered him to the chair, it was simple and wooden, it was worn, and seemed as if it was used frequently. The room smelt of rotting the closer he got to the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur forced him to sit down, he uncuffed his hands for a brief moment only to strap down his arms to the chair. He didn’t struggle, he didn’t want this ‘punishment’ to get worse, he’ll play along. He wasn’t scared, well that’s a lie, but he wasn’t deathly terrified of the pain to come. Once Wilbur was satisfied with the tightness of the restraints he walked to one of the four walls, all in which had different instruments of torcher hanging from them. Some were clean, others rusty, most still had blood on them. Most of which were probably used on Quackity, poor guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur seemed to be in deep concentration, hand on his chin and everything. None of the weapons seemed to fit his vision, his perspective design. He then lit up again, he began to rummage through his pockets. Out of one of his coats pocket he had a small pocket knife, he made his way back to Schlatt who looked unbothered yet bothered at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what I’m going to do with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully cut your own throat.” Wilbur smiled at his response and gave a small chuckle in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice for you, too bad you guess incorrectly.” The blade was placed at the top of Schlatts dress shirt and made its way down to mid chest, cutting the fabric as if it were air. “But that technically wasn’t your fault, I should’ve worded that better.” He placed the blade in his mouth and ripped a bigger hole from where he sliced the fabric, he rose and slowly placed the knife back into his hand. “Now, what do you think I’m going to do to you?” Schlatt just stared at him blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know cut me? Doesn’t take a genius to figure this shit out.” Wilbur sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, what happened to your spitfires….” He pouted, “But you are right this time, partially.” He brought the knife down to Schlatts now exposed skin, “I’m going to carve my initials into your skin so you know who you belong to.” The threatening side came back out, a dark aura encased the both of them when Wilbur made his first bloody line. Schlatt was groaning in pain, biting his lips to not yell or make any other noise, he wouldn’t give this guy the satisfaction. Every second was agony, every cut taking longer than the next, it was clear that Wilbur wanted these scars to last. It felt like he was carving for hours, the pain never ceasing from his system, he didn’t even noticed that Wilbur had began to grab a first aid kit from a small table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatts breathing slowed, he felt cold, yet warm at the same time. Darkness became like home as he passed out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schatt wakes up once again, once he was alone his search for an escape begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a playlist for this one too: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/77ZNrPVCEMblv3DJeUowaz</p>
<p>I made a whole Spotify just so I could post playlists for you guys-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Schlatt awoke with a start, it was dark even with his eyes wide open. He felt under him a soft and comforting surface. He didn’t know where he was, it seemed that he wasn’t bound to anything. He had begun to sweat, it was extremely hot in the room, it was dark and he felt like he was being burned. His shoulder began to hurt, why did his shoulder hurt, he couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t he remember. He felt like he was suffocating, he was hyperventilating almost like he had just run a marathon. He wanted to scream, but his throat wouldn’t let him. He was trapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the door was opened, he couldn’t really see who entered, but they whispered sweet nothings into his ear and let him know that he was ok, safe, and somehow loved. He couldn’t tell who was talking, but their voice sounded almost like honey to his ears, no choice, but to trust. The person was cold, it was much better than the heat of the room, he clutched onto them. He was almost silently begging them not to leave him there again. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt a thumb wipe them away. Schlatt was now huddled into the person's chest, slowly being pulled back to bed by the gentle rocking and words. He soon felt himself drift once more, but this time he was calm, he knew he would be alright and wouldn’t be hurt. The last thing he felt was a kiss being planted on top of his hair and he was out once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt had never had dreams, or at least he couldn’t remember them, but this one was different. It was so vivid, so bright, he might not be able to see much in it, but he could make out a man holding his hand. He never wanted to wake up, however that wasn’t his decision to make.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up slowly this time to something cold under his touch and something stroking his hair. The person was humming a soft tune under their breath, it made the american feel loved in a way. He had never had someone be so affectionate with him, it almost made him forget where he was and what had happened. He instinctively cuddled more into the person, trying to go back to his dream that was too wonderful to end. There was a low chuckle that sent vibrations down his whole body, the hand in his hair stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You awake now princess?” Schlatt suddenly remembered what happened. Memories of the day before came rushing back. He scurried to get away from him. The hand on his hair made sure he was unsuccessful, he only was able to sit up, having to be face to face with his captor. He still had that dumb grin that he had when he first got out of that basement. The grip on his hair was beginning to sting his scalp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking- LET GO ASSHOLE.” He tried to punch at him, but when he did they were weak, every time he raised his arm there was a burning sensation in his shoulders. It had made him worn out that all he could do was grip Wilburs wrist trying to pull the hand away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now don’t blame me, you’re the one who snuggled up to me.” He seemed to have got the gist, he slowly removed his hand from the other's hair, instead taking the hand which was gripping his wrist and holding it. “You were crying you know, I couldn’t just leave you like that. Scared and alone.” He raised the hand up to his mouth, wanting to place a kiss on it, but deciding against it, placing the other hand back on the mattress. Said move just confused Schlatt, Wilbur technically could do whatever he wanted to. It wasn’t like he could go anywhere to get help. Why was he being so nice to him? He felt the hand let go of his and Wilbur offered a small awkward smile to him. “I’m sorry that I stayed in your room, I have my own, I shouldn’t have done that.” Schlatt couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this was the same man that tricked, kidnapped, and tortured him. The New Yorker just ignored what the Brit had said and looked at himself, he wasn’t in his formal attire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the fuck are my clothes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Right! Niki suggested washing them, so I lent you some of mine, hope you don’t mind.” Schlatt just looked at him, there were two possibilities, he undressed him himself, or he burdened that poor girl with doing it for him. He didn’t wish to ask him. He didn’t want to talk to him more than he had too. Wilbur could pick up that he wasn’t getting a ‘thank you,’ or even an answer, “Well I should be going, I do have a company to run after all.” He slowly got out of the bed, Schlatt noticed that he was fully dressed. How long had he stayed there with him? Was he just staring at him the whole time? That last part sent chills up his spine. Wilbur was looking at him expectantly, what did he want now, for him to say goodbye? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, are you going to go or what?” It seemed like he hadn’t even noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- Yep! Bye! I love you.” The last part was a whispered, but Schlatt heard it. He was glad that he wasn’t expected to say it in return, those words even just thinking them, made him want to vomit. He heard the door close and there was the click of a lock. So the bastard locked him in there, he did have a solid reason to lock the door, but he was trying to escape. He looked around the room, he couldn’t spot any windows that could open enough for him to crawl out of. He was shocked by how much his captor trusted him to have his limbs free at this point. He was wondering how Quackity was holding up, poor guy. He had to be dragged into all of it. It was Schlatts fault technically, he shouldn't have took the fake hit. You would think that after all his time with being a hitman he could get away from a kidnapper easily. Well you would be right, but none of the ones he had dealt with was on the same level as Wilbur Soot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He searched the entire room, for any hope, he was only met with a large closet and small bathroom to the left of the actual door to freedom. He leaned his back onto the door he put his head into his hands, he cried, his hope was slowly fading, he wasn’t there for long and the paranoia was kicking in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he couldn’t let that sick bastard win. He would get himself, and Quackity out of the mess he had made. He made a promise to himself. The only question was, if he could hold himself to it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, I had to make this chapter a bit short.</p>
<p>My metal heath took a massive decline and I have to deal with that right now. It's nothing big, but I just had a falling out with a person who I liked and now they won't talk to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>